That's How We Live
by NikaVardy
Summary: Sequel to "A Blind Date". Short summary inside. Burt and Carole finding out about the engagement in the first chapter, and coexistence of Kurt, Blaine, Devon, and Lizzie after the wedding in the upcoming second chapter. daddy!Klaine


**Hello, wonderful readers!**

**This is a sequel to my one-shot "A Blind Date". You really should read that one first, but if you don't want to, then you should know that Kurt and Blaine broke up about 26 years ago and never re-united. Now Kurt has a 16 year old son Devon and Blaine has a daughter Lizzie. Devon and Lizzie met at school, started dating and decided to set their single dads up, not knowing about their love story. When Kurt and Blaine met, they decided not to waste any more time and got engaged. **

**I was asked to write about Burt finding out about the engagement, so here it is. There's gonna be a second chapter in which you'll find out what happened with Devon and Lizzie's relationship, and how Kurt has changed his apartment to welcome the Andersons. It is being beta'ed at the moment.**

**Thanks to Peyton - my fabulous beta! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurt, can you please calm down?!" Blaine exclaimed in annoyance, "You're driving us insane! It's not such a difficult mission to make such a fuss about!"

"Are you saying that meeting with my father isn't a difficult thing to do?!" Kurt protested, almost driving into a ditch which made Blaine, Lizzie, and Devon flinch in fear for their lives.

"Watch the road, Kurt, please!" Blaine hissed, and then continued, calmer, "Firstly, your father already knows me, if you'd forgotten. I even accompanied him on half of his doctor appointments my senior year of high school and attended all the Friday night dinners for more than two years. Secondly, meeting your father is always important, but not difficult. Turning it into a very secret operation so he won't guess who you are engaged to marry is making us all go insane, including you. It's not worth crashing and dying over. And it's no worth you having a mental breakdown either. And think about the kids! They're too young to die because of your obsession with making everything perfect! Give them at least a couple more years, please!"

Kurt snorted but went silent and concentrated on the road. Blaine sighed and relaxed a little bit, even though he still could almost see the revolving gears in Kurt's head moving a mile a minute.

It's been two weeks since their great reunion and proposal. They'd spent every free second together since then, but decided to move in together after the wedding which was going to be in three months, even though Kurt was planning on making it a great celebration. He had every intention to best Kate Middleton and Prince William's wedding. They both agreed that they had wasted too much time and didn't want to waste anymore. Thankfully, Kurt's connections in the world of glamour could provide him with everything he wanted and needed in a very short time. So, Blaine let him have as much fun with it as he wanted. For Blaine there was only one important thing, to marry Kurt. How it was going to happen didn't bother him at all.

However, Kurt's perfectionism didn't end on a perfect ceremony. He insisted on keeping the engagement a secret so they could surprise their families. Blaine suggested on telling at least their friends, but Kurt was sure that if they spilt the information then news would travel anyway. Being a public figure didn't help him in keeping secrets about his private life, so they had to be careful all the time.

So, Blaine let him go crazy with this idea of keeping it a secret as well. However, when Kurt turned their trip to Lima into endless hysterics and rearrangements, Blaine could feel their kids' patience was coming to an end. He considered it good luck that Kurt fell asleep during their flight, but there was no escape in the rented car, and he could feel a migraine coming on.

* * *

"Don't forget the plan!" Kurt repeated for the 10th time as Blaine was dropping Lizzie, Devon, and he off at Burt's house.

"Babe, believe me, I may not be as young as I used to be but I can remember the plan consisting of, 'drive to the bakery, buy the cake I pre-ordered, text me when you'll be coming back, and shout surprise very loudly when you come in.' Please, don't worry," Blaine said tiredly.

Kurt seemed to be satisfied with the answer though, so he kissed him and finally let Blaine drive away.

"Dad, I don't understand. Why do you make such a fuss about all this?" Devon asked as they walked up to the house.

"Dee, how can you not understand?!" Lizzie exclaimed, not giving Kurt a chance to answer, "It's so romantic! Two soul mates who were separated still found their way back to each other. It's like 'The Notebook'! Kurt you should make a movie about you and my daddy."

"You're so right, Lizzie," Kurt said dreamily, "Devon, listen to this girl. By the way, in high school I used to tell Blaine that I want to end up like in 'The Notebook' only with him sitting next to me. Now, though, I'd prefer my own house somewhere near the ocean to spend my last years in rather than a nursing home. But, still with your dad by my side."

Lizzie didn't even have a chance to aw at his statement when the door opened, revealing an old, but still very energetic, Burt Hummel with Carole by his side. The years had taken their toll on the couple, as they would anyone. Burt didn't seem as powerful and intimidating as he used to as he clutched to his cane for balance, barely able to move without it. He was hunched over and seemed to have gained some weight. Carole, on the other hand, became much skinnier and seemed tiny next to him. She was wearing a wig to cover her hair loss and still tried to look her best every day, whereas Burt had probably forgotten what any other clothes besides sweatpants and old t-shirts even felt like. They were still full of optimism, though, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Kurt! Devon! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?! I would've cooked something!" Carole exclaimed, running towards Kurt and Devon and embracing them.

"Devon, come and hug your old grandpa!" Burt demanded, trying to get down from the porch as quickly as he could. As soon as Devon was freed from Carole's hug, he flew to his grandfather to meet him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so glad to see you, grandpa!" Devon murmured, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, kiddo," Burt said softly, "You know, Carole only lets me go to two football games a year and I actually have two tickets for the fame this Sunday. I was supposed to go with Finn, but he had to leave town last night. What do you say about going with me?"

"Of course!" Devon exclaimed, almost falling down from the porch in excitement.

Kurt managed to catch him and pushed him back to Carole who wanted to greet her only grandson again. "Well, well, you're already planning the weekend with Devon but don't even have time to greet your son, do you?" Kurt teased, reaching out to hug his father. Burt clutched his son in his arms, and Kurt couldn't help but notice that his father's bone-crushing hugs weren't so bone-crushing anymore.

"It's good to have you back home, son," Burt whispered, and Kurt smiled sadly. He didn't have much time to visit Lima anymore and he missed his dad very much. It was the first time in the last 10 months since they saw each other. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to make everything perfect for their announcement.

"Oh," Kurt heard Carole's voice, "Who do we have here? Devon, is this little princess with you?"

Kurt pulled away from his father to see Devon take Lizzie's hand and gently pull her closer to his family. The girl seemed to be a little lost, forgotten in all the little family reunion.

"Grandma, grandpa, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Elizabeth!" Devon said, proudly. Kurt noticed his father slightly wince at the name but his eyes softened as well. Even after all these years he still remembered and loved Kurt's mother with all his heart.

"You can call me Lizzie," she said, shyly.

Carole immediately embraced the girl and kissed her on the cheek, welcoming her to the family. Kurt helped his father finally get down dorm the porch to do the same.

"Welcome to the family, Lizzie!" Burt greeted, "Do not spoil this boy! He may seem like a sweet little kitten, but it's only a disguise!"

"Grandpa!" Devon exclaimed, embarrassed. The family laughed, and Lizzie lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Kurt told me the same thing when we first met," she informed the others. Devon sent his father a death glare, but no one can really compete with Kurt Hummel's master glare.

"Oh! Why are we still standing outside?" Carole exclaimed, "Let's go inside! I'll make us tea!"

Slowly, taking the elders pace, the company entered the house, took their places in the living room and received tea with cookies. Burt, as usual, took the main spot in the lazy-boy chair where he could be close enough to the TV, and fireplace, and was able to see all of his family. When Kurt caught his father's gaze he knew which conversation was about to take place and, for the first time in his life, he was looking forward to it.

"So, Kurt," Burt started, "I see that Devon managed to find 'his missing puzzle piece'. What about you?" Kurt sighed. Burt used this phrase because it was Kurt's favorite excuse. Usually the conversation happened during each of Kurt's visit, and was held in this standard manner:

* * *

"_Kurt, why are you still single?"_

"_You know why, Dad."_

"_Because of Blaine?"_

"_Because of Blaine."_

"_Kurt, I liked the boy but you haven't seen him since high school. You need to move on."_

"_Dad, he was my missing puzzle piece! I'm just not complete without him! I feel like it's better to have this perfectly shaped hole in my heart than try to put someone wrong in his place."_

"_Kurt, you know I understand you. Your mother was my missing puzzle piece, but I managed to find another perfect-shaped piece. Why can't you?"_

"_I'm not as lucky as you are."_

"_You could try."_

"_I did. I failed. I don't want to try anymore."_

"_I just want you to be happy."_

"_I am happy by myself with my son and my job. Let's stop having this conversation, please!"_

"_Okay…"_

* * *

These conversations were one of the reasons Kurt didn't come home as often as he used to. His dad wasn't the only one who tried to make Kurt change his mind about dating. Many of his friends tried, but Burt was the only one who really knew what it meant to lose his 'missing puzzle piece', and he managed to move on, whereas Kurt couldn't.

However, now Kurt was happy that he hadn't been able to let go. He was ready to prove to his dad how wrong he had been.

"Actually, Dad, Carole, I… WE have great news!" Kurt said, standing up. About 5 minutes ago he had received a text from Blaine that said, 'Babe, I'm gonna be there in 10 minutes. Get down to business :)', and he was ready to introduce his fiancée. He saw excited looks on the kids' faces, and intrigued ones from his dad and Carole. "I'm engaged!" With that, he demonstrated the ring on his finger. Burt and Carole gasped, and in the next moment he was tightly embraced by Carole once again.

"Kurt, sweetie, I'm so happy to hear that! Finally!" He could feel how genuinely happy she was and it made him even more excited. He also saw a big, albeit slightly worried, smile on his father's face.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Burt asked with attempted hidden concern, "And why didn't you bring him along?"

"I did," Kurt answered, enjoying his game, "He'll be here very soon. He had to go pick up a celebratory cake first."

"So, who is he? How did you meet?" Burt asked again.

Kurt sent Lizzie a wink and answered, "He's Lizzie's dad. Our kids set us up," Kurt saw something change in his father's face, but couldn't make out what he was thinking. He seemed more relaxed now. His smile was very wide, as if he knew that Blaine was his fiancée but that was impossible, right?

"How sweet! Just like you set us up, right?" Carole laughed.

Kurt smiled. He hadn't even thought about that, but the situation was similar.

Suddenly he heard a car pull up outside and looked through the window behind the couch to see Blaine approaching the house with an excited smile on his face and a box holding the cake in his arms. Kurt almost jumped with excitement. He turned to his family. "He's here! Are you ready to meet him?" He exclaimed and flew to the door, opening it before Blaine had even knocked.

He gave him a peck on the lips and gestured for him to keep silent. He took the cake box from him and almost ripped him out of his coat before dragging him into the living room. They both felt 16 again, and they loved the feeling. Before entering the living room, Kurt gave his fiancée an excited look and landed a slow, real kiss on his lips then turned to open the door.

"I'm please to introduce you to my fiancée, the one and only Mr. Blaine Devon Anderson!"

"Hopefully, Hummel-Anderson in the future," Blaine corrected.

For a few moments there was silence in the room. Carole seemed like she couldn't believe her eyes, Burt's face was slowly forming an inhumanly large smile, and Devon and Lizzie were trying to look bored by their parent's childish excitement, although they were pretty excited as well.

Suddenly, Burt's voice echoed in the room, "I KNEW IT!" Burt yelled triumphantly, "I knew it!"

"How?!" Kurt asked, confused and a little upset.

"You're asking how?" Burt laughed, "It was so obvious that I'm almost offended by the simplicity of it! I knew from the second I saw you today that something was going on. In the last twenty years you have never visited without warning and I know you well enough to see that something had changed in your eyes. The last time I saw that sparkle was when you were here to see the Regionals Competition 26 years ago. You only jump all around the living room like a happy rabbit when you are waiting for Blaine to come over. If I had any doubts, they were destroyed when you said that you were engaged to Lizzie's father. I mean, the girl is just a feminine version of you, Blaine. From the moment I saw her, I kept thinking about how this couple," he gestured to Lizzie and Devon, "looks so similar to you two! So, Kurt Hummel, you can't make a fool out of me. I know you better than you think."

"All my preparations down the drain," Kurt mumbled, disappointed. Blaine only laughed and kissed his cheek, trying to comfort him.

Carole finally snapped out of her surprise and clasped her hands together. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "Blaine, sweetie! I can't believe my eyes! Come right over here and give me a hug, young man! Burt may be a mind reader, but I'm not! I want to make sure that it's really you!"

Blaine smiled and went to Carole to hug her.

She embraced him tightly and ruffled his curls. "Yes, I know these curls!" she stated, "Thank God you don't cover them in that awful gel-helmet anymore."

"Lizzie didn't like the smell when she was a child and cried whenever I even opened the jar, so I had to stop using it for some time," Blaine admitted. Lizzie earned grateful looks from both Kurt and Carole.

"You're such a good father, sweetie," Carole complimented, "I knew that you had it in you!"

"Thanks, Carole," Blaine blushed, flattered, "I missed you."

"We missed you too, sweetie," Carole pulled away and patted his cheek. She still saw her boys – and Blaine was definitely one of them – as children. Even the fact that they had children of their own didn't change that.

"Carole, let go of the boy and let me greet my future son-in-law," Burt demanded as he stood up. Blaine pulled away from Carole and reached for Burt to hug the old man.

"It's good to see you," Burt said quietly, "I feel like I've found my long lost son again."

Blaine laughed and felt a lump form in his throat. He has always felt like the Hummel's were his real family and it really felt great to be back in their lives.

Kurt looked at his family and his eyes tear up. Everything was so right at the moment. He was at home, near his father and step-mother. He was with his son, who was resting near the fireplace and destroying all the cookies in the house. He finally wasn't single and his fiancée had been happily accepted to the family. Moreover, Blaine already felt like he was a part of the family. Kurt couldn't wish for more. This picture was what he has been dreaming of since he was 16. Of course, he had thought that by this point they would have been married long ago, but seeing as only two weeks ago he had been sure that he had been doomed to die alone, he was absolutely happy with the circumstances.

Carole noticed his happy tears and came to give him another hug.

"I don't know how you did it, but don't ever let him go again. For me, ok?" she whispered.

Kurt nodded, not knowing that at the moment Blaine was giving a similar promise to Burt.

As the emotional part come to an end, Kurt and Blaine sat on the sofa and were asked about a million questions about their reunion and their plans for the future.

After all the questions were asked and the cake was eaten, the family relaxed in a peaceful domestic mood. Blaine and Burt became attached to the TV, after Carole and Kurt had lost the battle for which program they should watch. Not wanting to watch another sports event, Kurt and Carole moved into the kitchen where they discussed the upcoming wedding. Devon tried to watch the sports program and quietly chat with Lizzie, but wasn't really succeeding. He either became too focused on the game, missing something Lizzie said or was listening to Lizzie and missed a play in the game. He tried asking Blaine and Burt what he'd missed but they were getting irritated with having to repeat everything that happened.

When Devon missed another statement from Lizzie, Blaine could feel annoyance rising in his daughter. He knew about her hot-tempered nature and didn't want a fight so he sent his daughter to bed. After some time, when the game finished and Blaine made sure that his daughter was asleep, Kurt came from the kitchen and sent his son to bed as well. Lizzie was sleeping in the guest room, and Devon had to take Finn's old room. Kurt and Blaine's room was right in between their rooms so they had no hope in sneaking to each other's rooms. After Kurt had made sure that his son was truly asleep, he returned to the living room where his family was lazily chatting. He sat on the sofa next to Blaine and joined the conversation.

"Boys," Burt said when Kurt and Carole tried to raise the topic of the wedding again, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What, Dad?" Kurt asked, annoyed that he was interrupted on wedding planning.

"How do you feel about the situation with your children?" Burt said, concerned, "I mean, it's cute and all, but isn't it strange that a boyfriend and girlfriend will live together at 16 years old, only after a couple of months of dating? Especially, after you get married. They'll be step-siblings. It's kind of awkward, don't you think so?"

"Well," Kurt sighed and exchanged looks with Blaine, "We've discussed this topic and…" he suddenly went silent and gestured to his family to be silent. He looked like a cat listening for a mouse. He was listening to some noises coming from upstairs, what seemed to be his son's footsteps, moving in the opposite direction from both the bathroom and the staircase. "Devon Michael Hummel!" he called and the footfalls stopped, "You go to your room and go to sleep right now or I'll tell your girlfriend that you refused to sleep without me until you were 12 years old!" the steps immediately changed their directions and soon were followed by the sound of the shutting of a bedroom door. Kurt sighed and murmured something about his son being the death of him one day. His family giggled, and Blaine openly laughed.

"Until he was 12? Really?" he asked, obviously very entertained.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted, looking tired, but with a loving smile on his face, "I think he spent too much energy playing a cool guy in school that at home he was anything but cool. He has always been such a cuddle-r, too. I miss it sometimes… You know, even when I tried to make him sleep alone, he always ended up in my bed. He has always liked to lock his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist to sleep or travel. I called him my 'little koala'. He kept clinging to me like that until he was too heavy for my back," Kurt went silent, caught in his nostalgia. Blaine squeezed his hand and snuggled in closer.

"Don't worry, baby," he said quietly, "I'll cuddle with you until my dying day. And we can always have another kid, who we'll make an even bigger cuddle-r! Your 'little koala 2.0'."

"I will be holding you to that," Kurt promised and their eyes locking into a loving gaze.

Burt had to cough to remind the couple about his and Carole's presence. When Kurt remembered that they were not alone, he quickly returned to their previous conversation, "So, about our lovebird kids. We decided that we won't make them break up, but we'll make a few rules which they'll have to follow. Life together is a serious step even for mature couples but we believe that if they are meant to be they'll overcome it. If they're not… Well, we'll do our best to make them stay friends. We admit that the whole step-siblings may become awkward but Blaine and I have been waiting too long to postpone the wedding. I mean, we're not sure of how strong their relationship is, but we're sure of ours, and we just can't wait any longer. Anyway, they're not biological siblings, so I don't think that it's going to be a big problem.

"I understand, son," Burt said approvingly, "I'd say that you should keep an eye on them, but you already do so I think that everything's going to work out."

"We think so too," Blaine nodded, smiling.

"But do you think…" Carole asked, cautiously, "Will they be able to handle this?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance and sighed.

"We'll see," Kurt said.

"We'll see…" Blaine repeated.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Reviews are very inspirational, you should know ;)**


End file.
